Broken Family
by Bayleef
Summary: At the age of four, Yugi Mouto was in a car accident. He had little memory of the car crash, but it cause his mother to die and his father to abandom him. From there on, his life was destroyed. Better then it sounds, please R
1. Default Chapter

Heyhey! I ain't go ramble on while the stories awaitin', go ahead and read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Prologue **

Yugi Mouto growled angrily and searched around, eyes scanning the area in front of him. Who knew where the enemy was going to appear. His eyes caught a blue figure, his target. He raised his weapon and slammed down on the creature.

"Well done Yugi!" Came a female voice behind him.

The energetic four-year-old spun around and faced his mother. "I luff Whack-A-Mole!" He proclaimed, smiling up at her. Sarah Mouto was around twenty-six years old, average height, with blond hair. She had two wavy bangs, slightly spiked like Yugi's, only they drooped down the side of her face. Her sea-blue eyes had the same spark as Yugi's, full of life. "Mommy, were daddy?" Yugi asked, tilting his head and looking at her with confusion.

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "That spoil-sport? He went to sit in the car. Not a very nice thing to do, how many times does he actually come to the fair?" She picked Yugi up and held him above her at arms length. "But it is getting late, we better be heading home if we want to be home before it gets dark."

"Aww..." Yugi moaned in protest, slouching in her arms, but quickly agreed. He was getting tired of all the rides anyway. He reached down to his mother and hugged her around the neck as she swung him onto her back. He leaned his head on he shoulder and smiled. He really didn't mind leaving, his mother was the greatest person in the world to him, he'd do anything she wanted him to.

Now his father, that was a different story. He was a hyper child, and reacted the most when around his father. To be honest, he liked the way his father tried to sound serious, but never succeeded. Still, Yugi didn't like to push either of his parents to anger, he hated it when they got mad, at each other or him, so for a child he was pretty well behaved.

Sarah walked out to the car park and looked around. "Now where were we parked again...?" She whispered to himself thoughtfully. Yugi pulled himself up a bit and looked around. He spotted a man leaning against the door of a car and smiled.

The man had black, spiky hair lined with a pinkish purple, closely resembling Yugi's. He had deep purple eyes, much darker then Yugi's, and not as friendly looking. "Hi daddy!" Yugi said, waving. Jirito looked up and waved back, smiling. Sarah spotted him and walked over and Yugi slid off her shoulders and to the ground, running of to his father and jumping into his waiting arms and giving him a hug.

Jirito lifted Yugi off the floor and hugged him, smiling. He looked up at Sarah and smiled warmly. "About time." He joked and Sarah giggled.

Yugi looked up from his fathers arms from one to the other, then covered each of his eyes with one hand. "Oh jus' kiss her aweady." This caused the two adults to laugh.

-----------

Yugi seated himself in the back seat of the car and pulled on his seatbelt while his parents got into the front of the car. When the car was on the move, Yugi quickly grabbed a few toys off the floor, having to nearly fall off the seat to get them, and sat up, sitting them on his lap.

"Do you suwender, wawwior of da jungool?" He moved a knight action figure as he said this. The warrior was an old one, well, old in Yugi's opinion, with a cracked plastic sword. The only other toy he had was a tiger plushie, but to him it was a good enemy for a night. "Neva shale I suwenda to your, knight of the dark city!" 'said' the Tiger.

Sarah smiled back at him. "He has quite an imagination, doesn't he?" She whispered to Jirito, who nodded in agreement.

She looked back again. "He's so cute... I love him so much."

"And I'm sure he thinks the same thing about you," Jirito looked over at her and smiled, before looking back at the road. Sarah sighed and closed her eyes, smiling. She was so lucky. She had a lovely home, a loving husband and a son whom she couldn't be more proud of.

"Awe we dere yet?" Yugi asked after a few minutes of driving.

"No." Jirito answered simply.

"Awe we dere yet?"

"No." Jirito answered again, this time a little more sternly.

"...Awe we dere now?"

"No!" Jirito raised his voice slightly, trying to get Yugi to listen. Yugi jumped a little and looked at him, a little surprised.

Sarah sent an angry glare in Jirito's direction. "Jirito, take it easy, he's only four years old." She said, the smiled reassuringly back at Yugi. Yugi smiled back at her before, once again, continuing the 'Epic Battle'.

Jirito sighed. it was the same every single car ride, Yugi always asked the same question over and over for most of the ride unless they were lucky. "I just wish he stop asking questions..." he mumbled.

Sarah leaned back and waved her hand. "It's a phase they go through. Just be glad he doesn't use the word 'why' or you'd have gone insane a long time ago."

Yugi looked up and grinned. _"Why huh? I'll use that next time."_ While he was thinking this, the knight figure he was holding fell from his grip and cut his thumb. He yelped and instantly put his thumb in his mouth. He looked up when his mother asked him what had happened. She reached back and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"What happened?" Sarah asked Yugi, who pointed at the toy with a slightly angered look. "Jirito, stop the car a second." She said as she took off her seatbelt. Jirito stopped the car and she moved into the back seat, sitting down next to Yugi. There was no point in stopping, so she told Jirito to drive on.

"Tank 'ou mommy!" Yugi said after a few minutes as he looked at the plaster on his finger. He outstretched his arms and received a hug. Soon both Yugi and Sarah were playing a character in the battle, Yugi controlling the knight.

Jirito glanced back at them and smiled at them. He loved them both, but he just couldn't feel as strongly for his son as his wife. When his gaze returned to the road, he looked in confusion at the car heading towards them. it was swerving from one side of the road to another, before it charged at them. The driver was drunk! Before he knew it, reactions has blocked out all thought, and he turned the wheel, dodging the bar, but flying over the side off the ditch and into a river.

Yugi had been hugging his mothers arm as tightly as he could, but when the car entered the river and jolted to a stop, her arm was pulled away from him and he looked up, onto to see her being thrown through the front windscreen. "Mommy!"

Though he was wearing his seatbelt, he had been leaning forward, so hit his head off the steering wheel, causing him to pass out.

Yugi was now struggling to get his seatbelt off, panicking as the water rose higher and higher. He called out for help, but soon the water engulfed him, and all went black...

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Oh boy... that wasn't fun to write...  
To people who have read 'Family Hatred' this scene may sound familiar to you. The dialogue is the same, I made sure of that.  
Anyvay, I hope you guys liked it, it took long enough to make sure it was right. please review if you want it to continue, slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	2. Loss of Life

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm goin back to school tomorrow, so _maybe_ the updating will slow down, depending on the amounts of homework. This chappy ain't gonna be as long, but whacha gonna do, eh?

**Response to Reviews:**  
WolfKeeper989: like I said, tried to keep it more or less the same ^^  
CrazyAboutYugi: Thankies alot ^^ Ya, Jirito sucks, but hey, made a good story.  
Red Roses2-chan: aww, poor Red Roses2-chan. Here! *Pushs Yugi to her* You can hug him 'til the next chappy =^^=  
**Yugi: WHAT?!**  
Shibby-One: good I dunno, depressing... yes > Ashla: ya... wanna come kill the drunk driver? I'm sicking my dragon on him. Ya get a cookie if you guess which dragon, ^^;;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter One - Loss of Life **

Yugi was lost in darkness. In a dream, but a dream of nothing. What had just happened? He felt strange, he wasn't breathing, he felt weak. Suddenly he felt air enter him, and something pressed down on his chest. He was trying to breath, but it was hard. Suddenly, he erupted into a coughing fit, coughing up water and gasping for breath. His eyes opened slowly as the sound of sirens met his ears. His vision was clearing slowly, but all he saw was a blur, though he could back it out as the sky. He heard a few people talking, but their voices seemed distant.

_"He's alive. Well done everyone, but we have to get them all to the hospital."_

_"The man is already in the ambulance, the woman was just found, she looks pretty bad..."_

A quick memory of the accident revealed to Yugi the image of his mother being thrown out the window. His half closed eyes closed tight as he struggled to speak. At first, his voice was a hoarse whisper, but someone heard him and looked down. "What's the matter?" Yugi heard the voice say. He coughed a little then tried again. "Where's mommy..." He asked, his throat hoarse and sore.

"Now you take it easy," the man said in an uneasy voice. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell the kid his mother was critically injured, he didn't have the heart to hurt him like that. Besides, maybe it would all be okay.

Yugi tried to protest, but began to cough uncontrollably again. He could feel the darkness creeping into him again, the state of unconsciousness. He slowly became more relaxed as, once again, he fell in to darkness.

-----------

When Yugi woke up again, he was in a hospital bed. He sat up quickly and looked around. Where were his parents? A doctor walked over to him and greeted him with a cheery smile. "I'm glad your awake, how do you feel?" He asked. Yugi just stared at him blankly. Who was this man, and where were his parents? He guessed he should just answer. "Fine." He answered simply, climbing off the bed. "'scuse me but I mus' go find mommy an' daddy."

The doctor looked worriedly at Yugi, no point in hiding it from him. "Yugi, your mother's very hurt, the doctors are trying to help her now. If your looking for your father, his waiting outside her door."

Yugi nodded and walked over to the door. He still felt a bit shaky, and was still in a state of shock, but like all kids he just wanted to be with his parents. He reached up and turned the door handle, the doctor keeping an eye on him as he walked down the corridor.

"Your fathers over there." The doctor pointed Jirito out, who was sitting further down the hall on a bench He was looking at the floor, with a bandage around his forehead. Yugi, overjoyed that his father was ok, ran down to him as fast as he could. "Daddy!"

Jirito looked up front he floor at Yugi, sadness in his eyes. When Yugi stopped in front of him and reached his arms out for a hug, Jirito turned his head away from his son. "Daddy?" the sadness in Yugi's voice made no affect on his father, he was to worried about Sarah to care about Yugi right now.

Yugi frowned. Why was his father ignoring him? Well, he must have a good reason, he always did, so Yugi wasn't going to complain or question him. Instead, he climbing up onto the chair beside him and sat quietly. He was still confused to what was going on. His mother was going to get better, wasn't she?

Yugi jump as a loud, fast beeping sound began to erupt from the room and a few doctors ran in.

"Clear!"

Yugi's eyes grew wide. He'd heard something like that on television once, and knew it wasn't a good thing. "Mommy..."

"Clear!"

Yugi covered his ears. He couldn't stand the noise. It felt like his world was falling apart, his father looked the same, which didn't make Yugi feel any better. After a few minutes the door opened and Yugi removed his hands from his ears, jumping off the chair while his father stood up. "Is mommy ok?"

The doctor looked down and Yugi and frown, then back at Jirito. "There was nothing we could do to help her. I'm sorry..."

Yugi was paralysed. They couldn't mean what he thought they meant, could they? "Mommy... mommy's gone...?" He felt a strange feeling in his stomach when the doctor nodded, sort of like anger. He couldn't accept it, his mother couldn't be gone. He pushed passed the doctor and ran into the room, the doctor trying to stop him. He dodged the man's hand, and ran in, over to his mothers bed and looked at her.

Her face was pale but most injuries weren't visible, and her eye were closed. She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. "Mommy?" Yugi asked softly in a questioning tone, putting his hand on hers and shaking it. "Mommy... wake up..." His voice began to shake as tears came to his eyes. "Please...." The four-year-old suddenly buried his face in the blankets, tears streaming down his face. "You can' be gone! Mommy, I need you! I need you and daddy! Please come back!" After that he could no longer speak, he was overcome by tears as he let go of his mothers hand.

She was gone. His guardian... his mother... his life...

-----------

Jirito stood in the doorway, tears falling uncontrollably. He just couldn't believe it. He'd lost the love of his life, he'd lost the will to live. He didn't even feel love for his son. Right now, all he felt towards his first and only son...

...was hate.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Well, when I wanna do depressed... depressed is how I feel after...  
Oh man, 'If Only Tears Could Bring You Back' just came on this second... very fitting for the moment...  
Won't say no more, just please review.  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	3. Broken Family, Broken Heart

Hey guys, thankies for the reviews, the chappy seemed to have great affect, though now it's on to another depressing chapter -_-; Ain't I a happy person?

**Response to Review:**  
Sorceress Vanessa: Glad ya liked it, even though it was depressin' Thankies for the review !  
daggermaster: Yaz love it so much yer crying ^^; Heehee, glad yaz liked it.  
Moonclaw: you're tellin' me, it happened a few times during 'Family Hatred' ^^;  
Dagger5: *Glomps Yugi* Too cute, but Jirito's a jerk, don't pay any attention to him.  
Drifting soul: Chibi Yugi's so cute! Me's draws piccys of him for DivantART but they're arn't exactly how I imagine him ^^;  
Malik-san: Lol, I heard that in reviews for 'Family Hatred' too. I think they cut her out in the English dub because they wanted to add more affect when his Grandpa's soul was taken. Ya know, if his grandpa was his only relative.  
Shibby-One: lol, lots o' peeps despise him, just the way they're supposed to.  
crazyaboutyugi: Ah man... I hate when that happens... too many depressing stories are bad for you, no?  
Red Roses2-chan: I read Your Yugi/REbecca one and found it great! But when I went to review, it wasn't there O.o;; shame, it was brill. *huggles Yugi's plushie* =^^=  
WolfKeeper989: heehee, welp, glad you guy's liked it, even if it did upset you ^^;  
Ashla: Heehee, no cookie for you. Go Koumori Dragon! *Koumori Dragon goes up beside Beda and attacks the driver*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Two - Broken Family, Broken Heart **

Yugi sat on his bed, looking at his teddy bear. He'd had it sense he was born; his mother had bought it for him. Aside from pictures, it was his favourite thing in the world that reminded him of his mother. He hugged it tightly and looked sadly out the window. "Mommy won't be here to play tonight teddy..." He mumbled as he looked out at the moon.

His gaze suddenly fell on the teddy. "Why? Because she had to go away teddy... Where?" Yugi looked uneasy. "She went to heaven teddy." He told the stuffed animal. He knew in his heart the teddy wasn't alive, but he couldn't talk to anyone else right now. It gave him the comfort he needed. The conversation continued for a while before Yugi went downstairs, still hugging the stuffed animal.

Jirito looked over at the stairs and glared at Yugi as he walked down. There it was again, the hate. Whether he wanted to hate Yugi or not, he couldn't help it. Yugi cringed slightly when he met his father's gaze. He didn't really want to go over to his father, but he'd forgotten something on the coffee table.

He slowly walked over in front of the couch his father was sitting on, all the while feeling his gaze burning into him. He picked something up from the table, but his teddy suddenly disappeared from his arms. Looking back he saw his father looking at it. "Um, daddy? Can I have teddy back?" He asked, then quickly added. "Please?" He didn't want to anger his father in any way.

"What's this thing?" Jirito asked in a sharp tone, which caused Yugi to shiver. "I-It's my teddy daddy." Yugi stuttered uncomfortably. Jirito glared down at Yugi and threw the stuffed toy across the room, yelling at him. "Your mother passed away and all you're doing is playing with toys?!"

Yugi fell back from shock, not expecting his father to yell at him. He curled up slightly from fear as he looked up at his father. "But daddy-" He started in a weak and terrified voice.

"I guess she wasn't important to you, was she?! You don't care that she's gone!" Jirito yelled angrily. He turned and stormed out of the room yelling back. "You should care, it was your fault after all!"

Yugi closed his eyes and lowered his head. It hurt... it hurt him that his father was so angry. He opened his eyes and crawled to the other side of the room, picking up his teddy and curling up in the corner, looking at it. "Teddy... what have I done?" He asked before burying his face in the toy and crying.

-----------

It tested the strength of Yugi's emotions more then anything else in the world. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to be at the funeral, because once the coffin was closed, he would never see his mother again. Being advanced for his age, he, unfortunately, was able to understand the concept of death better then most, which made it that much harder.

Still, though it was the hardest thing for him to ever do, he went, to pay his last respects. He remained in complete silence during the ceremony, the only noises he made were sobs, as he felt his heart breaking with ever minute. What made it even more unbearable, was that Yugi's father was blaming him for the accident, that if he hadn't cut himself his mother would still be their with him. Yugi believed this. It was his fault his mother was gone forever. He refused to speak to anyone without reason, as his soul was tortured with guilt.

It was too much for someone of his age to take.

Yugi's grandfather, Solomen, was there, but he seemed more concerned about Yugi then anything else. The four-year-old was suffering from the loss of his mother, and Jirito wasn't improving things by ignoring him.

It was as if Yugi had lost both parents in that car crash.

-----------

Yugi sat in silence in front of his mothers grave, his small hand placed on her name. It had been a long time sense the funeral, but now that he was there, he felt he didn't want to leave. It had been but a few days sense he had last heard his mothers voice, that she had comforted and cared for him, though it felt like months to Yugi.

He couldn't believe that merely a week ago, everything was better, his family was happy. Laughing, playing, and were just there for each other. He shut his tear-filled eyes tight and lowered his head. "I love you mommy... I.. I n-never wanted to h-hurt you..." He whispered through sobs.

Jirito was leaning against a tree a little further back while Solomen was walking over to Yugi. As Yugi turned to his grandfather and hugged him, crying into his shoulder, Jirito felt the fresh feeling of hate. Every time he saw Yugi, every time he heard the little boys voice, all he could think of was the car crash, and how it had all happened. The anger grew with every moment, mixed with sadness.

He couldn't take it. He couldn't be around Yugi anymore. He turned quickly and walked at a quick pace towards his car.

Yugi opened his eyes slowly as he leaned his head on his grandfather's shoulder. He saw his father walking away, only faster then usual. "Daddy?" He raised his head in confusion. He looked at his grandfather, expecting an answer, but he was obviously as confused as Yugi was. Looking back, he saw his father getting into the car and slamming the door shut. Then he heard the engine starting.

Yugi's eyes widened and he ran towards the car. The engine roared as the car moved out of it's parking area. "Daddy!" Yugi called out, but the car didn't stop, it backed out and stopped for a second before it began to drive forward again. Yugi tried to quicken his pace, but he tripped and landed on the driveway behind the car. He pushed himself to his hands and knees and looked up, fresh tears in his eyes.

The car was already on the road, and when it rounded the corner it would be out of sight. As he watched the car disappear around the corner, he helplessly reached his hand out towards the car and called again as tears feel down his cheeks. "Daddy!"

Through the painful thought of losing both his parents... Yugi Mouto felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

*Sigh* I can't say nout, I'm depressed again. Welp, at least I'll be over it soon enough. please review and slán slán for now.  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	4. School and Life A Living Nightmare

Thanks for the reviews everyone ^^ Hope yaz'll like this chappy too, I'm tryin' to make it longer... hope it'll work ^^

**Response to Review:**  
YamiAnubis: O.o;; Your crazy right? I'm sorry but I loath him, and he's my character. Ah well, everyone has their opinion, sorry if I's offended ya.  
Bunny Meatball: ... Sorry?  
Mittens no Hikari: Ok! *Huggles Yugi* I know... I hate Jirito! He's so mean!  
Moonclaw: well you may not like this chappy, but I guess yaz never know ^^;;  
Dagger5: Lol, He went thata way! *Points at Jirito.*  
**Jirito: O.O *Gulp***  
Sorceress Vanessa: Yay Millennium Scepter! Yay SV! Heehee. P.S. Your story... ROCKS!  
Chibi Chibi Tenshi: That part with the teddy was added in afterwards, and I'm glad I put it in, more affective.  
Red Roses2-chan: I should start a 'Who hates Jirito?' club XD Lol, joking. But ya, Jirito's a jerk.  
daggermaster: well I guess if I's makes peeps cry, it's a bad and good thing. Bad that you cry, good it has affect ^^;  
Ashla: Well it ain't an angst for nout ya know ^^ poor Yugi! *Huggles*  
Shibby-One: Who wouldn't? Jirito go BOOM! *Shoots Jirito with a Bazooka.* MUHAHA!  
**Yugi: O.o;; She's crazy...**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Three -   
School and Life; A Living Nightmare **

Solitude. That was Yugi's life now. He didn't want to be with anyone. His life might as well be over, that's what it felt like.

It had been a few weeks sense he had seen any sign of his father, the last being him returning home, but not for the reason Yugi was hoping...

_***Flashback***_

Yugi lay on the sofa hugging his teddy, looking at a locket in his hands. This was what he had been trying to get when his father accused him of not caring about his mother's death. On the inside, was a picture of him and his parents. It was taken on Yugi's fourth birthday, and they all looked so happy.

"Why did this have to happen...?" He found himself saying this allot these days, but he still couldn't accept the fact his mother was gone and never coming back. _"Grandpa said he's was sure daddy would be ok soon. Daddy'll come back..."_ He thought to himself, but couldn't understand why he felt doubtful way deep inside.

He sat up quickly as he heard the front door opening. His grandfather was in the kitchen, who was coming in? He pulled himself to looked over the back of the sofa and his eyes grew wide. "Daddy?" He barely dared himself to believe what he'd seen, but jumped off the sofa and ran up the stairs after his father. Looking into his parent's room he frowned as he saw his father pulling out a suitcase and beginning to throw things into it. "Daddy?" He repeated. "Whad awe you doin'?"

Jirito looked back at Yugi, but quickly turned away, ignoring him. He heard Yugi walking up beside him, but he was nearly done packing. He quickly closed the suitcase and sealed it up, picking it up he walked out the door. He couldn't look at Yugi... he couldn't bare to see him, he reminded Jirito too much of Sarah. It broke his heart. He stormed into the kitchen, but could still here Yugi following him down the stairs at a slowly pace. "Solomen, I'm leaving; for good. And I'm not taking Yugi."

Yugi froze as he reached the door. This couldn't be... it couldn't be true... his father couldn't leave him now, not again. He didn't want to feel the pain of being abandoned once again.

But within minutes, Jirito was out the front door again. He sighed as he closed the back door of the car after throwing his stuff in. He suddenly felt something on his leg and looked down to see Yugi hugging him. "Daddy you c-can't go!" Yugi protested through uncontrollable sobs, but Jirito pushed him away and sat into the car.

Yugi still calling his father as the car drove away again, though his voice was broken. From there he knew it. Even if they met again, they would no longer be the same. He had lost his only father... forever...

_***End Flashback***_

Solomen had taken down any pictures of Jirito or Sarah, feeling that it was too much of a painful memory for Yugi to have. The only thing he couldn't get near was Yugi's stuffed teddy, Yugi wouldn't let him touch it. He wouldn't protest loudly, he just hug it tightly and shake his head every time Solomen asked for it. Obviously, Yugi wasn't planning on giving it up, so after a week or so, Solomen gave up.

The weeks came and went, and before he knew it, Yugi was up early in the morning preparing himself for his first day of school. He tried to sound enthusiastic, but it wasn't easy. To be honest, he didn't really understand what was going on.

-----------

At the School

-----------

Yugi stood, both hands holding the handle of his schoolbag in front of him as he looked up at his grandfather. "Gwandpa were's awe we?"

"Your in school Yugi. Now go over there and try to talk to someone." Solomen explained, pushing Yugi forward into the room. Playschool didn't look so bad, there were toys everywhere. But Yugi didn't feel like playing right now, so he just went as sat by the windowsill, looking out. He was confused to see his grandfather going outside, and looked over. He walked out the school gates, but Yugi didn't worry. He'd be back soon.

Yugi watched the minutes roll by, but his grandfather still hadn't returned. Half an hour is a long time to a five-year-old so he was starting to worry. He got up and walked over to what his grandfather said was the teacher and pulled her sleeve to get her attention. "'scuse me lady, but where'd my gwandpa go?"

The teacher smiled down at him. "Oh, your grandfather went home."

Yugi's eyes suddenly grew wide. "He abandoned me too...?"

The teacher looked confused at him. "Abandoned? No, no, you don't understand, he's coming back to pick you up in about two hours, there's nothing to worry about. School is just a place you come to almost every day to learn about things, he's not trying to get rid of you."

Yugi sighed in relief. "Dat's good..." He couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like if he was abandoned again, he didn't think he could stand it.

-----------

Weeks past, and Yugi soon became adjusted to school, though his shyness prevented him to get up the courage to talk to someone. No one seemed interested in him, he was just the kid that didn't play and stuck in the corner. But there was another problem.

At first it was just some kid who had forgotten lunch, and Yugi had offered his. The kid took advantage of Yugi's hospitality, and started to ask for it every day. Yugi, afraid of being rude, handed it over, but reluctantly. The one time he refused by asking why they wanted it when they had their own, the punched him a few times until he handed it over.

They seemed to have developed a taste for it, for every time they could, they hurt him. To their convenience, Yugi refused to fight back. He had seen to much pain in his life to hurt someone else. This torture secretly progressed. Getting longer and more painful. Still, Yugi told no one.

-----------

Gasping for breath, Yugi fell so his knees, clutching his stomach after someone had kicked him. He tried to steady himself with his hand, but that was just as hard. "What's da matter shrimp? Give up?" One boy said, as he smirked down at Yugi.

Yugi, now aged seven, made no reply. He just sat in silence, hoping they would get fed up soon enough, like they usually did. But they didn't, it continued until the school grounds had cleared when everyone went home. Yugi was left alone, unmoving, trying to regain his strength to reach home. Not that he was looking forward to going home either.

Solomen had left for Egypt a few months before, and Yugi had someone taking care of him until he came back. Unfortunately, that person was about as nice to Yugi as the bullies in the school. All she did was make him work, work, and work some more. His life had reached a new low...

-----------

"Squirt, ya missed a spot."

"Sorry Miss Jemma." Yugi apologised as he cleaned off the table after dinner. He was exhausted from tidying the house _again_, and stiff because he was covered in bruises. Still she forced him to bring her things from the kitchen, and then made him clean up after her. He was a servant in his own home.

Yugi dragged his feet along the ground and climbed the stairs slowly but surely. He thanked the heavens tomorrow was Saturday. He wouldn't have been able to live another day of school. He walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection, pushing his bangs out of his face to reveal a badly bruised eye. He filled the sink with water and dipped a cloth in water. He took off his shirt and sat down on the floor, cleaning out cuts and put pressure against the bruise around his eye.

After a few minutes he pulled on his pyjamas and sat on his bed, sighing heavily. Beside his pillow, he saw his teddy, where he always was, and picked him up, looking at him. He waved the teddy's arms a little and, in a small voice, began to sing quietly to himself. "Happy birthday to me..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok this chappy wasn't very important, but it wasn't so bad. There might be another chappy, but most likely it'll be an epilogue.  
Don'cha feel Yugi's pain? So sad! *Huggles*  
Please review guys, and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	5. Epilogue

Sorry guys, this chappy won't be very good > **Response to Reviews:**  
xoleil: Another chappy, but that last -_- Hope yaz like!  
Moonclaw: Ya... I hate that B****.... O.O Ahem... anyway... on with the chappy ^^;  
YamiAnubis: lol, You'll see at the end, but you may just have to read the suthors note at the end to get it ^^  
Ninetalesuk: @.@ Must update. Must Update.  
Sorceress Vanessa: Glad yaz liked it, thought this chappy... I dunno... you decide for yourself.  
Seto's girl-942: sad is good, yupyup...O.o;; Well... sad stories is good ^^  
WolfKeeper989: Good point *Huggles Yugi* Thanks for the review!  
sugarpony: Heehee XD read the authors note at the end...  
Mittens no Hikari: You'll just have to read an' find out ^^  
Red Roses2-chan: Poor Rain... wait... what am I saying? She's hates Yugi don' she?  
Dagger5: Doesn't sound fair does it? **I'm nice, bully me!** Kinda like that... meh, things get better as WolfKeeper989 said, minus the 'before it gets worse' part ^^;.  
Bunny Meatball: You got treated like that? Poor you... *Hands You a Yugi Plushie* You'll have to read to find the outcome though.  
Ashla: O.o; What the-? You glomped Yugi! You never glomp him... give him back! *Steals Yugi and give Kai.* There, the world is back to normal ^^  
lil-beast-spirit-222: won't be crying in this, most likely. Meh, again, sorry in advance...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Epilogue **

"Loser!"

"Why don't you stand up for yourself? Oh wait, your too weak!"

"Ever seen a mouse defend itself?"

It was always the same. Insult after insult after insult. It hurt, like a blade, but he paid no heed. Though his eight Birthday was a disaster, he did have one thing that cheered him up. His grandfather would be home this evening, but probably not until seven or eight. Still, it gave him energy to last the day.

_"At least one person cares about me..."_

School was getting increasing difficult as more and more people were starting to pick on him. He was like the school punching bag, but he was learning how to dodge most of the pain during school, staying in the classroom or in view of a teacher. Still, it didn't guaranty his safety.

Especially after school.

-----------

Yugi walked in the door on the Turtle Game Shop, covered in mud. He'd hoped he could get away from the bullies today, but had been unsuccessful. Dropping his school bag on the stairs, he looked around, groaning. Looks like Jemma had been busy messing the place up. He really didn't have the energy...

Dragging his feet up the stairs, he quickly changed into clean clothes and sighed heavily, feeling better now that he wasn't being weighed down by mud and rain. Maybe if he didn't go downstairs, Jemma would forget to tell him to work. He'd just do his homework, then he'd have an excuse. But he's schoolbag was at the bottom of the stairs... now what?

He opened his door slowly and walked to the top of the stairs, going down each step as slowly and quietly as he could. Glancing around, he didn't see her, so continued. He reached out and grabbed his bag, but a hand gripped onto his, and he gasped in shock, looking up at Jemma.

"Trying to get out of work, eh squirt?" Jemma smirked and pulled Yugi forward so he fell the last five steps, unfazed by his cringe of pain. She tightened her grip on his wrist and lifted him to his feet quickly and roughly, forcing him to stand. "Clean up.. now!"

Cringing in fear, Yugi ran into the kitchen and started to clean up as quickly as he could. She was like a hawk watching prey as she watched him struggle to sped his pace, terrified of what she'd do to him.

By the time he had moved onto the living room, he was ready to collapse there and then. He froze suddenly as the sound of the front door opening.

"Yugi, Jemma, I'm back!"

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled happily. It was the first feeling of real happiness he'd had in what felt like forever. Dropping everything, he ran out of the living room, Jemma quickly following, and ran over to his grandfather, hugging him. "I missed you grandpa!"

"Mr Mouto! Um.. the mess..." Jemma seemed surprised he was back, glancing back at the living room. "Yugi did it! The little brat was after messing the whole house! I clean most of it, but decided he should do some himself. He's been cleaning for hours, and it's still filthy!"

"What?!" Yugi looked up at her with disbelief, but was quickly shushed by his grandfather. Yugi was torn. He grandfather hadn't been back five minutes and she was already getting him in trouble.

-----------

"You think I mess the house, don't you?" Yugi asked his grandfather once Jemma had been paid and left. He was sitting on the kitchen table, head down, expecting his grandfather to tell him off.

"No." Solomen answered simply, and laughed at Yugi's confused expression. "What? I know you wouldn't lie to me Yugi, and you'd never do something like that anyway."

Yugi smiled, glad that at least his grandfather understood him.

"Oh, by the way, I know I missed your birthday last week." Solomen said walking over to the table and rooting around in a bag for something. "And I'm very sorry, but maybe this will make it up to you."

Yugi watched with interest as his grandfather pulled something out of his bag. It was a golden box, with hieroglyphics on it, and an eye symbol on it. Yugi felt weird, like he was drawn to it by some strange force. It was... mesmerising.

Solomen laughed at his grandsons wide eyed expression. "I see you like it then?" Yugi could only nod to answer his question, but he continued. "It's called the Millennium Puzzle. It's an ancient artefact that was created around five millennia ago. We don't know much about it, but it is supposed to be connected to an ancient game played long ago, and because it was found in a pharaohs tomb we assume it was a royal heirloom."

"Wow..." Was all Yugi could say as he took the box and crossed his legs, sitting it on his lap. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Opening it, he gasped as a few pieces fell onto the table. "Grandpa I broke it!" He said pointing at them, both shocked and upset at the same time.

"No Yugi, it's like a jigsaw, you have to put it together." Solomen explained.

"Oh!" Yugi sighed with relief. "Thanks Grandpa!" He said, putting the pieces back in the box, closing it, and jumping of the table. He headed out the door, looking at the box. For some reason, it made him feel like things were going to improve. Life was going to change for him.

He didn't know how right he was.

-----------

Eight Years Later

-----------

Yugi's life was nothing compared to that of previous years. He now had friends he'd never dreamed he could ever have... those that stuck be his side, a drastic change from before. In those times he would have once be called a loser, he's now quite popular because of his title as 'The King Of Games'. If anything, he was making more friends these days, though he had his fair share of enemies such as Bakura and Marik.

But what made Yugi feel the best was Yami. Once he'd solved the Millennium Puzzle, his life had changed forever. He felt like he'd gained a brother in Yami, the five thousand year old spirit and former pharaoh of Egypt.

Without realising it, Yugi had lost all memory of his parents. He'd put the thought aside really.

But that was possibly not a good idea.

-----------

"Yugi, Yami, be careful!" Solomen Motou called back to his grandson and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle as they started a pillow fight. They had just been silently watching TV, looking lifeless and bored, when Yugi picked up a pillow and hit Yami lazily with it. Yami had fought back, ad now they seemed to be at war. He laughed and shook his head, deciding to leave them be. There was no way to stop them anyway.

Suddenly, there came a ring from the bell above the shop door, indicating someone had entered. Taking one last glance at the two 'warriors', Solomen made his way out to the shop, only to grow wide eyes as he looked at the man who had just enter.

Jirito...

-----------

The End

-----------

The last part is aken from Family Hatred, which is actually the sequel to this =^^= Family Hatred is much better though... more happens...  
Sorry again for the crudiness of the chappy...  
Thanks to all me reviewers, you guys rock!  
So for the last time in Broken Family, I bid you **Slán slán!**  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


End file.
